BioShock Infinite/Benutzer-Kritik
Offenbarung der Spielehandlungen Würde man mich fragen, was ich denn für das beste Spiel aller Zeiten halte, dann würde ich zunächst stutzen. Zelda, Halo, The Elder Scrolls, Assassin’s Creed und so viele weitere Reihen würden mir in den Sinn kommen. Letztendlich bin ich mir aber sicher, welche Antwort ich haben würde: BioShock Infinite. Es ist nicht möglich, ein Spiel als das einzig wahre zu bezeichnen, aber hätte ich keine Wahl, wäre dieses Spiel eines der Topkandidaten. Wieso also ist das Spiel derartig kontrovers? Wieso gibt es Leute, die Infinite als reine Enttäuschung bezeichnen, und solche wie mich, die es als ein unglaubliches Meisterwerk in den Himmel erheben? Die Antwort ist recht einfach. Infinite prunkt definitiv nicht mit revolutionärem Gameplay. Man hat dieselben Waffen wie in den meisten Shootern und die Gegner sind nicht wirklich eine große Herausforderung für einen geübten Spieler. So spielte ich das Spiel auf Schwer durch und hatte nur ab und an Probleme (1999-Modus mal außen vor). Infinite wird jedoch auch nicht gefallen, wenn man ein Spiel der Unterhaltung wegen spielt. BioShock ist eine Reihe der Handlung. Sie legen den Fokus auf die komplexe und gesellschaftskritische Geschichte(n), die sie erzählen. Obwohl das Spiel also von der Handlung her vor BioShock spielt, ist es falsch, mit diesem Teil anzufangen; der nächste Fehler, den viele machen. Viele mögen Infinite also ganz einfach nicht, weil es zu kompliziert ist. Ich selbst habe das Spiel nach dem ersten Durchspielen nicht ganz geschnallt, weil ich die Komplexität unterschätzt und bei einem Freund während dem Quatschen gespielt habe. Ich habe es letztlich erst alles verstanden, nachdem ich das Spiel alleine ein zweites Mal durchgespielt habe; wichtig hierbei ist das aufmerksame Beobachten und fleißige Hören aller Tagebücher, damit sich die unfassbare Story vollständig entfalten kann ... und auch dann bleiben unbeantwortete Fragen. Ganz egal, ob man das Spiel nun mochte oder nicht, eins ist in jeder Kritik einstimmig genannt: das Nachdenken kommt nicht zu kurz. Nach dem Ende wird man noch eine Woche danach darüber sinnieren, was das Ende zu bedeuten hatte. Die Thematik der endlosen Parallelwelten lässt Ken Levine außerdem auf ein Hilfsmittel zurückgreifen, das in sich nicht vollkommen logisch ist; im Rahmen eines Science-Fiction-Spiels aber absolut akzeptabel. Ich habe lang und viel über das Spiel nachgedacht und tue dies immer noch. Auch jetzt, wo ich das Spiel in seiner Vollständigkeit verstanden habe. thumb|right|335 px Infinite hat nämlich nicht nur eine großartige Synchronisation und eine beeindruckende Handlung, die voll von gesellschaftskritischen Aspekten bezüglich Sozialismus, Kommunismus, "Patriotismus", Rassismus und so vielen mehr ist, sondern auch einen wunderschönen Soundtrack, der den vielleicht größten Punkt des Spiels glanzvoll in den Vordergrund setzt: das Spiel baut auf Emotionen auf. Der Protagonist, der anders als in den meisten Shootern und auch in beiden Vorgängern viel spricht und eine eigene wunderbar warme Persönlichkeit besitzt, reist zusammen mit einem jungen, verträumten Mädchen umher, das sich der Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Situation wohl bewusst ist. Ihre zwischenmenschlichen, meist unfassbar intelligent geschriebenen Unterhaltungen lassen das Spiel in einem neuen Glanz erscheinen. Eine tanzende Elizabeth lässt das Herz weicher werden, genauso jedoch ein über seine Vergangenheit flüsternder Booker DeWitt. "So, Mr. Dewitt, is there a woman in your life?" "There was. She died." "H-how?" "Giving birth." "Oh... Y-you have a child?" "No." Die beiden als mitunter die wichtigsten Charaktere des Spiels und der gesamten Spielereihe schaffen es, den Spieler unbarmherzig um das Ende, um ihr Leben, zu fürchten, denn Sympathie wird zweifelsohne aufgebaut. Und so wie ich das sehe, hat Levine hier im Spiel eine sehr schöne Botschaft verpackt: die Liebe. Nicht nur das gelingt jedoch mit Bravour, sondern auch anscheinende Slapsticks, zwei gleich aussehende Personen, die immer aus dem Nichts erscheinen und dem Spieler helfen und Tipps geben, haben die mitunter witzigsten und gleichzeitig derartig nachdenklich stimmenden Dialoge, die ich in meinem Leben hören durfte. Man darf BioShock und die Wichtigkeit des Ganzen jedoch keinesfalls unterschätzen und es sei strengstens dazu angeraten, das Spiel mit höchster Aufmerksamkeit durchzuspielen. Levine setzt dem Finale mit BioShock Infinite: Seebestattung die Krone auf, da jenes DLC die Geschichte der gesamten drei Teile umfassende Reihe mit unglaublicher Geschicktheit und noch mehr Emotionen verbindet, aber der DLC ist nicht Teil der Kritik. Abschließend lässt sich sagen, dass Infinite und BioShock selbst durch das comichafte Aussehen wohl noch in zwanzig Jahren eine bekannte Reihe sein wird, die für zahlreiche nachdenkliche Gesichter sorgen wird. Ich selbst finde das Spiel brillant und werde niemals weniger als "Meisterwerk" zu dem Spiel sagen, was dementsprechend natürlich auf die Reihe zutrifft. [[Benutzer:Fenrisúlfr|'Fenris']] [[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Fenrisúlfr|'Diskussion']]] 16:32, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritiken